Shadows on The Rising
by vuzznut
Summary: BuffyHarry Potter Crossover, Angel goes to teach Defence against the darks while Buffy goes to as a student, but a shadows are rising Voldermort has two new deatheaters is his secret weapon.
1. Prologue

**Shadows on the Rising**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter Crossover**

**Pairing: Buffy/Angelus, Ron/Hermione, minor Buffy/Draco Malfoy, Harry/Ginny**

**Timeline: Set during Buffy 2****nd**** season when Angel has lost his soul, During Harry Potter 7****th**** year. Dumbledore didn't die at the end of the sixth book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character only the plot as Buffy character belongs to Joss Wendom and the Harry Potter character belong to J. K. Rowling. **

**Prologue**

There was a house on Privet Drive, the house number four it was just a normal house with a normal family. Except that very family has a very dark secret which they don't want anyone to know about. The secret roams around a 17 year old boy that wears clothes that ten times bigger then him, he has black hair, green eyes with a lightning bolt on his forehead. This boy is Harry Potter and he is a wizard also know as the The-Boy-Who-Lived, as he was the only one to ever to survive the Killing curse. That was the same spell that disposed of Harry parents Lily and James Potter.

"Boy gets down here now." His uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry answered back, as he made his way down the stairs slowly. _It was like a same old birthday like every other year_ Harry thought. He has finally reach end of the stairs came across Uncle Vernon.

"Boy we are going on Holiday we are leaving the house in your capable hands and if one thing is out of place, boy would you be sorry." Uncle Vernon said at Harry like a big buffoon that he is.

"Yes uncle." Harry said respectfully as he could, _Peace at last_ he thought. "Is that all?"

"Yes" Uncle Vernon said dismissive, with that Harry went back to his small bedroom. Rest of his day went pretty quick and boring until the night when he was sleeping. In this dream Harry was like a ghost that can't be seen he was in Voldermort Lair he was having a meeting with two death eaters but Harry can't see who they were as they were in the shadows. So Harry decided to go closer but when he got closer to see their face Harry suddenly woke up.

"Well that was strange." Harry muttered to himself.

Leaving Harry Potter for now to travel across the world and go back a few months in a place called Sunnydale which happens to be placed on a hellmouth. A couple where fighting in one of the 12 century that's resides in the town. They were Buffy and Angel except that Angel no more he has a soul.

"I can't believe I once loved you." Angelus snarled

"You're not Angel." Buffy shot back was ready to stake him when another demon attacked her.

"What the fuck?" Buffy said alarm, Angelus scramble back to his feet.

"Who the fuck are you?" Angelus snarled at the other Demon.

"I'm Cerebrum, The King of the Dementors, the long lost dark elves." Cerebrum said in such a chilling voice.

"Good for you." Buffy said sarcastically as she got back into her fighting stance.

"I'll shall take the entire goodness from you and make wonderful evil being." Celebrum said "Oh Angelus I have a position for you and I'm going to give you a mate that will help you take over the world."

"I should believe because….." Angelus said unenthused

"You will thank me in the end Angelus." Cerebrum stated

"You know boys I'm right here and I have no intention of losing any of my goodness, plus I won't let you." Buffy stated angrily as she started to attack him with furious kicks and punches.

"This all you got slayer and you supposed to be the strongest slayer ever to be called." Cerebrum mocked Buffy.

"Well this is getting really interesting." Angelus stated, as he sat on top of one the cement tomb with his ego growing larger with the thought of having Buffy as his Dark Queen. The fight lasted for great of ten minutes when Cerebrum trap Buffy against one of the walls he was to start to do his version of the kiss of death. This kiss is a bit different to the normal Dementors Kiss, instead of stealing the soul of the person it just steals the goodness out of someone body and heart. Buffy started to strangle against him but she started to get weaker and weaker by the minute. When he was finished sucking out the goodness out of her, she collapse on to the ground as she was out of energy.

"There it's done; she will not have any more goodness in her." Cerebrum stated coldly.

"That's good now to make sure she won't gain the goodness again." Angelus said as he came right behind him and rips his head off his body and with the lighter in his pocket Angelus set fire on his body. "Bye" Angelus said coldly to the ashes of Cerebrum. He went over to Buffy was laying on the ground and pick her up and carry her back to his mansion to wait for to woke up. With Spike and Drusilla where in the gardens of the mansion but they didn't see when Angelus came back carrying Buffy to his bedroom.

"Spike, guess what?" Dru said dreamily in happy singing tone in her voice.

"What pet?" Spike asked as he wheeled his chair closer to Drusilla.

"We got a new Mommy." Dru said "Isn't that right Miss Edith." She said to her doll.

"Who's our new Mum, pet?" Spike asked

"Pst, she has no more goodness in her," Dru said before she started danced to invisible music that only she can hear. "Dance with me Spike."

"Of course, pet." Spike answered, but wonder who going to be peaches new consort. Up in Angelus bedroom slayer slept peaceful with Angelus sitting next to bed to wait for to wake up.

**-TBC-**

**I hope you enjoyed this story please review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

About a week before school starts Professor Dumbledore is still searching for a Defence against the dark arts teacher. Dumbledore nearly had given up hope of finding a teacher when a tall dark strange come in.

"Well hello." Dumbledore greeted

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore I have seen you need of a new Defence against the Dark arts teacher I hear to applied for it." The tall dark man said

"Fantastic, may I ask who you are?' Dumbledore asked

"I'm Liam O'Rourke but must people call me Angel." Angelus said as he introduces himself.

"Well Mr O'Rourke, why do would you like this job?" Dumbledore asked but already in his mind he has the job.

"I believe I have a lot of knowledge to help children and teenager to protect themselves against the dark creatures and dark magic." Angelus stated out.

"I need to make sure you are not a death eater can you please show me your right arm?" Dumbledore asked

"Of course." Angelus agreed, as he took off his jacket and pulled up sleave of his shirt to his bare arm that show no tattoo.

"Well Mr O'Rourke welcome aboard." Dumbledore said as he went to shake Angelus hand.

"I'm very welcome, plus another thing I would like to enrol my step sister here if that is possible, as I would like to keep close eye on her." Angelus asked

"Of course, what is her name and how old is she?" Dumbledore asked

"Buffy Summers and she is 17." Angelus said, "She is right outside door if you would like to meet her."

"Of course, bring her in." Dumbledore said happily, with that Angelus went to bring her in. Buffy was sitting outside of the office with a look of boredom. She was wearing red tank top and mini black skirt with a leather jacket over top.

"Took you longer enough." Buffy snapped at him.

"Yes well, Dumbledore want to meet you Buff." Angelus said coldly

"Yeah what ever." Buffy said unhappily, as she followed Angelus back into the office room.

"Dumbledore I would you like to meet my step sister." Angelus said, with Buffy looking at him if he was insane. Angelus replied to look saying play along with it, as they both went to sit at the chairs affront of Dumbledore table.

"It my pleasure to meet you Miss Summers." Dumbledore said in a rather cheerful mode.

"You too." Buffy replied back.

"Now you can either be sorted here now or affront of rest of the school in a weeks time." Dumbledore said

"What do you mean sorted?" Buffy asked confused

"Well you see our school has four different house called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin they were our school founders." Dumbledore said

"How do I exactly get sorted?" Buffy inquired

"Well that will be a surprised." Dumbledore said cheerfully "So what have you decided?"

"I'll wait until the started of school." Buffy answered

"Okay then, I will get Professor Snape to show you around the school." Dumbledore stated, as he went to his fire place to called Snape to his office, five minutes later Professor Snape has arrived.

"You called." Snape said coldly.

"Yes, well I would you like to show Mr O'Rourke and his sister to his chambers and around the school." Dumbledore asked, slightly point to Angelus and Buffy that was sitting in chairs before his tables.

"Very well then." Snape agreed. "Follow me then." Snape ordered, as he turned around and started to head out of the door with motion that they followed him out.

"Not much of a happy person and he looks like a vampire wannabe." Buffy whispered to Angelus.

"Behave." Angelus muttered back quietly.

"Do hurry up, I don't have all day." Snape ordered angrily, with that they both hurry up to catch up with Professor Snape.

"So, are always cranky?" Buffy asked

"No, only when immature kids annoyed me." Snape answered

"Yes that would be a down fall being a teacher." Angelus said.

"Then I must warn you of three troublesome teenagers that resigns in Gryffindor, where ever they go they cause absolute trouble." Snape said

"Who are these three children?" Angelus asked

"The fucking boy who'd lived the famous Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger also known as the golden trio." Snape stated

"So the famous boy who'd livid is nothing but spoil brat and attention seeking brat." Angelus quickly summarised. Snape continue showing them around Hogwarts while in another part of England a young boy was having trouble some sleep he was tossing and turning in his bed. He was Harry Potter only person to ever survive the killing curse and defeated the Dark Lord ark Voldermort. With in his dream he sees Voldermort in his throne chair talking to Wormtail and Luscious Malfoy.

"Every thing is going to plan and they won't know what will hit them especially Harry potter." Voldermort said before he started to laugh evilly.

"But my lord should we trust them." Wormtail strutted out

"Are you questioning me, Wormtail?" Voldermort asked coldly

"No, no, no of course not." Wormtail said rather quickly.

"Cruico!!" Voldermort said as he pointed his wand at Wormtail as he slowing watch him in his pain.

"Now Luscious, tell your son to follow these instruction and they must be followed by the letter." Voldermort ordered

"Of course, my Lord." Luscious said as he bowed down to him and quickly made his way out of the throne room. With that Harry Potter shot up awake panting from pain of the cruico curse that was used on Wormtail.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked worried as she was sitting beside on his bed with Ron on the other side.

"Yeah Mate?" Ron stated

"Yeah, I just had a dream of Voldermort is up to some thing and Malfoy has something to do with it." Harry stated out a bit angry.

"Harry you must tell Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said sternly.

"Tell him what I had another dream of Voldermort planing, after happen last year no thank you." Harry said sarcastically

"But Harry it for your own good." Hermione tried again.

"He won't believe me, he'll just think I'm trying sabotaged Malfoy and about our silly rival." Harry stated. 

"But Harry…" Hermione started but she was cut off

"BREAKFAST IS READY COME AND GETS IT." Mrs Weasley shouted out to gather every one for breakfast.

"Sweet breakfast." Ron said rather happily about thought of food.

"Is that all you think about, Ron?" Hermione said

"No, of course not but its food." Ron said rather stupidly. Harry started to laugh at those two, _one day they shall admit they have feelings for each other_ Harry thought. The three of them headed down for breakfast and enjoyed the rest week as it was the last week of holidays.

**-TBC-**

**I have finally finish this chapter, isn't that great of me, it took me long enough to figure out how to do this chapter. **

**A few things thing you might got confuse in this chapter is that when Angelus introduce buffy as his sister. Well he can't tell Professor Dumbledore that she is his girlfriend and then he would notice something is odd about them. So basically he'd lied to him about whole thing. I'm trying to keep suspense I hope it working if not, sorry about it I'm trying to improve my writing style nut it ever so slowly.**

**Who do you think Harry should be with it either can be with another male or female please tell me who. Thank you all for the reviews so far. So please tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Three**

It was beginning of the new year at Hogwarts, the Golden Trio where looking for a seat on Hogwarts Express. Towards the end of the train they found nearly half empty cabin except for two people which a petite blond lady was leaning against a tall dark hair man.

"Excuse me may we seat him as all others are full." Hermione said

"Of course, I don't mind, please ignore my big brother." Petite blond lady said with large smile on her face while her so called brother just glared at them

"Thank you, I'm Hermione Granger these two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione said

"I'm Buffy O'Roake, I'll be in 6th year and this is Angel he is the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher." Buffy said fake cheerfully

"So are you excited to going to be going?" Hermione asked

"Yeah of course, but it's had to changing new schools." Buffy said "Leaving all my old friends."

"Yeah, it is but you will make new friends." Harry stated happily, as he had look over her as he found her quite attractive but he didn't see that Angel was giving him death glare. Just them the door badge open which a Blood kid and his two side kicks came though the door.

"Well, well look what we have here." Blond kid said with smirk on his face.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said coldly

"Ow, is poor little pothead needs his mummy oh that's right you don't have parents." Malfoy said meanly with a smirk on his face, as he paid no attention to other two people in the cabin that he didn't know.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Harry said angrily, he went to punch Malfoy when a cold voice interrupts him.

"You two are fighting like two little five year olds and please take it outside before I'll throw you both of you off the train while it is still moving." Angel said coldly as he looks up from his book which he was reading.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Malfoy said

"Well boy I'm your new teacher and plus I really don't like you." Angel said Malfoy eyes went large as he quickly ran out of the door with his side kicks follow him.

"Ha, see how he ran out the door it bloody hilarious." Ron said laughing at Malfoy looked and while he ran out the door. The rest of the trip went pretty uneventful with no one else annoying them. They now have arrived at the train station at Hogwarts. Buffy was sitting at the Slytherin table rights towards the end and as far away from Malfoy as possible. Professor Dumbledore stood up to gain attention from the whole school and asking for everyone quiet after they have sorted the first years. At the Gryffindor table the golden trio where discuss the new teacher and student they met on the train.

"Theirs something odd them." Hermione stated

"Come on, she seems nice and well maybe he is a bit scary but I'm saw that Dumbledore has check there past. So don't worry about it." Harry said

"Damn it Harry don't jinx it." Ron exclaimed out in alarm of him jinx us. "Plus looked at the past few years new every defence against the dark arts teacher has been evil or hiding something."

"Wow Ron you actually said something smart." Hermione said sarcastically

"Thanks." Ron reply back

"Fine we keep an eye on them." Hermione added, just them Professor Dumbledore to start his welcome speech.

"Welcome everyone back from the holidays to start New Year, and I hope had an wonderful time on your break. As it seems again we have a new Defence against the Darks Arts Teacher so I would like to welcome Professor Angelus O'Roake and his little sister that has been sorted into Slytherin Miss Buffy O'Roake." Dumbledore introduce them to the school. Everyone claps and cheered but well except for Harry and gang they all look disappointed that Buffy was in Slytherin well except for Hermione.

"I knew there was something off about her and her so called brother." Hermione stated.

"Only reason you don't like her or trust her is that you are jealous." Ron stated

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron, I'm not jealous." Hermione disagreed rather quickly

"Whatever you believe." Ron muttered to Harry.

"I wonder if she would go out with me." Harry asked himself.

"You never know if you asked her." Ron added, meanwhile with Buffy at the Slytherin table.

"Now O'Roake there are rules to follow while in Slytherin and we don't care you are the sister to Professor O'Roake." Malfoy stated coldly.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Buffy replied back coldly.

"Now here you listen to me now." Malfoy demanded, Angelus saw that Malfoy was annoying Buffy and he decided to interfered.

"Mr Malfoy, do you like being a pain in the ass or is that you can't help it." Angelus asked as he arrived behind him.

"Um Sir, I was just telling her about the rules that Slytherin has need to be followed." Malfoy answered nervously.

"Really now, I don't give a shit about these so called rules now go back to seat and finish eating your dinner before I give you a detention." Angelus ordered while the whole school just watch on.

"You know I didn't need your help I could've handle it my self you know." Buffy said

"Yeah but I wanted to help." Angelus answered as he took a seat next to at the Slytherin table.

"Wow you're my hero." Buffy said sarcastically

"That's good to know." Angelus answered back, "Anyway come to my room tonight there things I need to discuss with you."

"Fine." Buffy relented agreed but secretly she was excited to spend sometime with her secret boyfriend who pretending to be her older brother.

"Well see you tonight then." Angelus said as headed back to teacher table at the front of the great hall. Mean while the rest of the dinner in the great hall went by rather quickly and in which Buffy followed Angelus to his private quarters.

"Oh god this is killing me." Buffy complain "I can't touch in loving brace of a lover."

"I know, love." Angelus said gave her a loving brace. "But we have do this to get close to Dumbledore and Potter."

"So you want to make Potter to fall for me then?" Buffy asked disgruntled

"Oh love, I don't want you any way near him but it may be only way of destroying for Voldermort and then we can betray him and take over the world." Angelus said

"Okay." Buffy finally agreed "But I want to you make love to me now." She also demanded

"You don't need to even ask." Angelus said as he gather her in his arms and carried her to his bed and all night long they made love. Mean while with the Dark lord in his evil lair he was doing his evil laugh.

"Everything is going to plan, Dumbledore and Potter won't know what hit them." The Dark lord stated with that Harry Potter woke up.

**-TBC-**

**I have finally finish chapter three and sorry about the long wait and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and it may be a long wait for the next chapter. So thank you all for the reviews so far and anyone who is still sticking to this story I will finish this story. **


End file.
